


Heartland

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Scene for Root A episode 6., Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just watched Tokyo Ghoul Root episode 6, Mental Breakdown, Romance if you squint, The feels, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of one of Kaneki's Kakuja break downs, he discovers that concentration and focus alone can't save him from his crazed state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartland

 

He could feel the centipede crawling through the very fibers of his system, poking at his insides like a child would a frightened animal. The voices in his head started again, laughing and snickering, even going as far as reciting all his fears. They sounded like broken records, repeating the most tragic and most heart wrenching events in his life.

 

His body, taken by tremors, had crashed to the ground and he lay there in a screaming frenzy. He felt the sharp legs of the centipede burst through his skin, followed by an incomplete Kagune that completely tarnished anything within a close distance.

 

Kaneki felt like nothing more than a host for a hungry parasite as he allowed his Kakuja to control him like a puppet. With droopy eyes, and a failed passion, he felt like nothing more than an empty shell being contorted and crafted into an image of something that was inside of him, something that he didn't want to be. There was nothing he could do to stop this...days of focus and continuous sessions of hard concentration were no form of accurate preparation for these breakdowns.

 

The only thing Kaneki could pay attention to other than his pleading screams was the pain emitting from his back. Like a shredder on his pale skin, the centipede carefully ate away at large chunks of his surface.

 

Subjected to this agony, Kaneki wanted to believe that every breakdown brought him closer to immediate death, and by now, he wished he could die. Death was better than this pain...this wasn't living, this was purely torture. So like a new born baby, he continued to scream even as the air stabbed at his lungs.

 

He just wanted to die. He wanted his Kakuja to pierce him, rip through his heart...anything was better than this. Anything was better than being _alone_ like this. 

 

In the distance, however, silent and for the most part still, another stood.

 

His heart at the moment, harbored the utmost pain as he gazed a head at Kaneki helplessly being thrown around by the large centipede appendage that tore from his back.

 

_A Kakuja...._ He thought to himself, staying hidden for the most part in the corner.  _He's really gotten that far...._ It wasn't like he was impressed, but more shocked and saddened. To think of Kaneki, a sweet boy, now turned into societies definition of a monster severely unsettled him. And seeing him so ruined, like a crazed animal, felt like a knife to his heart.

 

_This is my fault._ His conscience hummed.  _I should've been there to protect him..._

 

A bloodcurdling scream brought Hide back into reality, as he stood rather frozen in the corner. His eyes still rested on Kaneki, who was now, on his knees. His centipede Kagune was still out in the open, colliding with the concrete walls.

 

_If he keeps on, he'll bring the building down..._

 

Tears helplessly streamed down Kaneki's cheeks, in the same manner they would have when he was a child. Confused and hurt by the ways of the world, it wasn't unusual for Kakenki to cry. But this time, years later, things were different. When he was younger, he wasn't alone to face the turmoil ahead...now he was.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Kaneki didn't know when it happened, or how he even got into the establishment in the first place. He didn't even know how he, a mere human, was able to dodge the unpredictable movements of his Centipede Kagune. But what he was by now certain of, were the two arms that currently wrapped around him. Next came an explosion of blond hair, delivery clothes, and that all too familiar smell of fast food restaurants.

 

_Hide..._ He mentally whispered.

 

Hide currently helped Kaneki up, not daring to let go. His arms were still wrapped around his white haired friend until the Centipede vanished completely and the screaming subsided. Kaneki's arms dangled motionlessly by his side as Hide still embraced him. Nothing was heard between the two except the silent sniffles coming from Kaneki. This, only caused Hide to hug him tighter. 

 

Kaneki could feel himself trembling, but not because of the Kakuja. It wasn't insanity that toyed with his insides this time....but guilt, and shame.

 

“Hide,” He silently whispered. “I'm sorry.” _I'm sorry for lying to you all this time. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm sorry for killing so many innocent people...I'm sorry for being a ghoul! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

 

Hide, should've run. He should've let go and turned around, forgetting about Kaneki. But he only held on like a life source. 

“Kaneki. Nothing matters anymore.” He gave a calm smile before gazing into his friend's eyes. No matter how much things had changed, Hide saw nothing but innocence in Kaneki's soft orbs. “Let's just go home already.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
